delucagamesfandomcom-20200216-history
The Shieldlands
'The Shieldlands '''lay between the Scarab Kingdom and the Free Republics of Nedoria, The Shieldlands are a land of shocking extremes. It is the most desolate place in all the world, for it was here that the Black Gate was opened. History The Shieldlands have had a long history of war, more so than any other region in the world. Many foreign empires have tried to conquer the Shieldlands and all have been turned back. Only the Besveni seem able to thrive in the cursed land. First Dynasty Expansion The last Pharoah of the First Dynasty tried to claim the Shieldlands for his growning Kingdom, The Scarab forces marched on the Besveni with their marvalous war elephants and siege weaponry only to be turned back. Fall of the Dominion It was in the Shieldlands that the Dominon fell. In anicient times the Dominon had tried to enslave the Besveni clans and settle the tough region, hoping to establish a firm hold over Tyris, however the Besveni Clans bend to the will of no one and resisted for generations before the Shogun himself was slain by guerilla forces. The Black Gate In their desperation, the surviving summoners of the Dominion tried to destoy the Shieldlands by opening the Black Gate deep within the Besveni Forests. What happened to them is to horrible to describe, but it can be assumed that they were unable to control the Outsiders they released and were not able to seal the Black Gate, leaving it open for Outsiders to cross over from the far realm. Institutions Besveni Clans The Clans are social groupings based on common descent or on the formal acceptance into the group. A clan is the primary force of security in Besveni society, as clansmen were obliged by honour to avenge and defend one another. A clan was not tied to a certain territory, but rather moved freely between allied stronghold which dot the landscape of the Shieldlands. Triumvirate The triumvirate of body, mind, and soul govern most of the Besveni customs. The "body" is represented by the warriors, the "mind" by the craftsmen, and the "soul" by the shamans. Every Besveni belongs to one of these three groups. Each group selects one exemplary member to be the head of their path and together all three govern a clan. Society The Besveni are a people of extremes: They are the most devout and the deadly warriors in the known world. Besveni culture teaches that the greatest source of personal honor and glory is to take up arms in the defence of the weak, as such many Besveni warriors travel the world seeking to defend those who are unable to defend themselves. Duty is paramount in Besveni culture, and their society is seen as a living entity, whose wellbeing is the responsibility of all. Each person is like a drop of blood in the veins of the being, and they must do not what is best for them, but what is best for the creature. Besveni have no family units: they do not marry, choose partners, or even know to whom they are related. A father's role ends at conception. A mother's ends at birth. Children are raised communally, and a Besveni's "family" consists of his or her peers, called brothers and sisters. Besveni are raised for specific roles for a long time, however, this does not determine a Besveni's assigned task. If a Besveni was rasied to be a soldier but turns out to be more intellectual, the Triumvirate may move him into the craftsmen, researching weapons technology, or the shamans, producing healing poultices, depending on what roles need to be filled by someone with their specific traits The Besveni reject private property. They also don't have currency, nor do they engage in direct bartering: they don't buy and sell things amongst one another. "Merchants" in Besveni strongholds have the job of making sure goods are distributed appropriately. Besveni will however, trade with the rest of Yvosa in a limited matter. To the Besveni, this trade is less a way to obtain goods as an opportunity to learn more about potential enemies. The Besveni have an intense distrust for not shamanic magic, and especially do not trust summoners. Foreign Affairs The Shieldlands may be the smallest nation population wise, but it is the most feared The Besveni assert that their nations' best interests were best served by keeping the affairs of other countries at a distance. This does not however stop Besveni from traveling through the other nations hunting Outsiders. While intimidating and in general rather unfriendly, the Besveni will not turn away visitors to a stronghold, this is because no enemy of the Besveni would be so foolish as to willingly enter. Locations '''Aygai '- A stronghold located on the cliffs of western Tyris. Aygae is the only Besveni settlement that has a port and allows outsiders to trade. 'Baris '- A stronghold deep in the Ukai mountains, it has been attacked by the Holy Lucem Empire four times and has never fallen. 'Zakros '- If the Besveni had a capital it would be Zakros. A major training ground for the best warriors in the world, Zakros is near the Scarab border to the Shieldlands and is perhaps nestled in one of the most desolate regions of Yvosa. Category:Nations Category:GURPS